bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Wild With The Animals
Plot Hilary sends Molly, Gil, Goby, Nonny, Oona, Zach and Leah out in the jungle to learn about the ground, while she sends Glimmer and Chloe to learn about the animals and their adaptive traits. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Molly Jackson as Gabriela # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Deandray Hamilton as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Halle Nunes as Deema # Coco Grayson as Zooli # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Alina Foley as Leah # Transcript Prologue The Episode Begins (The Guppies are all seated.) * Me: "Hi, guys!" * All: "Hey, Hilary!" * Me: "Welcome to Go For It, the new reality game show where animals are everywhere. And I have awesome challenges for you today. Two, simple, easy, laidback and possibly life-threatening challenges." * Glimmer: "Wow! Look at all the animals." * Chloe: "They're so pretty. We brought our pets to the show." * Me: "Well. That's great! And what do animals do to survive? Glimmer and Chloe, welcome to Challenge #1." * All: (Cheering). * Me: "You genies are going to go to the jungle to learn about animals and what they do." * Genies: "Zahara Zlam!" * Me: "Your instructions are in the mailbox. Go For It!" * Glimmer: "Alright!" * Chloe: "Let's do it!" * Me: "And look for Myra, Frank and Ella." * Glimmer: "Okay!" * Chloe: "Bye, Guys!" (The genies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "And now, it's time for Challenge #2. I know you heard about the earthquake that hit San Francisco back in 1906 and the Chinese Earthquake that hit in 2008. So, Molly, Zach, Leah, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Oona. You guys are gonna learn about them. Your backpacks are in the wagon and everything else you need to know is in the mailbox. Go For It!" * Molly: "Alright, Guys! Let's go!" * Me: "Adios, Guppies! And remember to look for Ben and Anna." * Goby: "Ben and Anna. Got it!" * Gil: "Bye!" (The Guppies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Alright! Nice to have you ladies sitting here. Comfy?" * Zooli: "Yep!" * Deema: "Totally comfy!" * Me: "Good! Good! Good! As determined by the Getter 5000, Deema and Zooli are staying behind the studio this week. But, they'll be eligible to earn points in the Half Time Quiz Show. And don't forget, we have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee. All the contestants will be getting the same amount of points by the grand finale. So, for the two teams out on the challenges, up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally. Is this challenge going wild for Glimmer and Chloe? Let's find out!" * Zooli: "Alright!" Let The Challenges Begin (Glimmer and Chloe are in the jungle.) * Me: "Alright! Here come the girls!" * Glimmer: "Hi! Are you Myra, Frank and Ella." * Myra: "Yes we are!" * Chloe: "Hilary sent us here to learn about animals and what to do to survive the jungle." * The Half-Time Quiz Show * Me: "Here we are! Back in Studio GSCH, with Deema and Zooli. Okay, ladies. Ready to earn some points during the Half-Time Quiz Show?" * Both: "Ready!" * Me: "Okay. Let's go over the rules.50 Points available. You girls work together as a team to decide on your answer and lay it on me. You guys have 95 seconds to answer as many questions as fast as you can. Feel free to skip if you‘re not sure. We can come back to it if there's time. 10 questions available and 5 points apiece. Ready, girls?" * Both: "Yeah!" * Me: "Then, let's swing into action! What caused the ground to break apart after a storm?" * All: "Sinkhole!" * Me: "Yeah! True or false. Animals use adaptive traits to survive the jungle." * All: "True!" * Me: "Yes! What caused the ground to shake and demolish something?" * All: "Earthquake!" * Me: "Exactly! What are the following animal impressions did the Genies' not do? A. Monkeys. B. Aardvarks. C. Elephants." * All: "Aardvarks." * Me: "Yes! Elephants use their blank to squirt water." * All: "Their trunks." * Me: "Yeah! What caused the ground to shook?" * All: "Tremor." * Me: "Yeah! Fireflies use their blank to shine on something dark." * All: "Their flickers lights." * Me: "Exactly! True or false. Monkeys are primates." * All: "True!" * Me: "Yeah! What was the thing the kids used to call birds." * All: "Bird whistles!" * Me: "Yes! Name the three people who the Genies met." * All: "Myra, Frank and Ella!" * Me: "Yeah! Ten Out Of Ten!" * All: (Cheering). * Me: "50 Points! Nicely done, girls! Now, is this challenge shaking things up for Molly, Zach, Leah, Gil, Goby, Nonny and Oona? Well. Let's find out!" The Continued Challenges/Hilary Loses Contact With The Getters * * Me: "Hello.Guys." * Alan: "Hilary. We lost contact with the Getters." * Me: "Oh no. What are we going to do." * Gabriela: "Not to worry. I'm here to help." * Me: "What is this." * Gabriela: "The Computer Manual." * Me: "Gabriela. You're treating me like some kind of whatever that person is. Anyway I got this." * Alan: "What do you think you're doing." * Me: "All I have to do is press these colourful buttons in order and the Getter 5000 fixes itself." * Alan: "Are you sure you got this." * Me: "Of course. Works every time. And I think that should do it." (Suddenly the Getter 5000 loses power.) * Me: "Oh. Yikes." (The screen fades to black.) * Me: "To be continued. I hope." Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall